


The line between truth and lies..

by Danganronpa_Fan



Series: Dangan Ronpa aus [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Hitoka Yachi wakes up in a classroom..
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi(onesided)
Series: Dangan Ronpa aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075601
Comments: 62
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

_my name is Yachi Hitoka ....I’m the protagonist of this crazy story.....I guess its nice to meet me...._ I woke up in a strange room...I cant remember anything except my name.I suddenly heard a banging noise coming from beside me.Out of z weird rentangular shaped door was a girl with beautiful black hair that reached her shoulders.”Are you with them?.”I looked up to see her staring at me I felt my cheeks grow a little warm.”With who..?”I said with confusion in my voice.”I assume because you dont know you aren’t my name is Kiyoko Shimizu the ultimate reporter.”she said with a smile and stuck out her hand at me I wasn’t paying attention because she looked so beautiful with her pretty blue eyes.”O-oh u-um Im Y-yachi Hi-Hitoka...”I said and took her hand hoping she wouldn’t notice how sweaty mine was.”Wait what’s your ultimate...?”I stared at her in confusion.”I cant remember...”I glanced at the floor hopefully I dont look suspicious we walked out of them room and opened 2 double doors.”That makes 16 of us...”


	2. Introductions [part 1]

I looked to see a olive brown haired boy staring at me.”The names Ushijima Wakatoshi im the ultimate bull tamer you are?”I looked him up and down he certainly looked like a bull tamer.”I’n Yachi Hitoka I cant remember my ultimate talent...”I said and glanced at floor.I looked back up and he simply nodded as I made my way towards a group of boys. A bouncy orange hair boy rushed up to me.”I’m Shouyou Hinata the ultimate volleyball player.”He said with a large grin on his face I simply nodded before a black haired boy spoke next.”im Tobio Kageyama the ultimate Private investigator.”I gulped before the next boy spoke.”Kei Tsukishima the ultimate mafia leader.”I immediately began sweating in which he looked at me with a frown.”Are you really that dumb idiot Im the ultimate lawyer now move on to the next person.”I gulped and a brown haired boy spoke.” I’m Asahi Azumane the ultimate peacekeeper.”He smiled at me sympathetically seeing how nervous I was.I grey haired boy spoke next.”I’m Sugawara Koushi the ultimate dollmaker.”I nodded before the last boy spoke.”Im Tadashi Yamaguchi The Ultimate DareDevil.”He smiled at me and I smiled back at me “Im Yachi Hitoka I dont remember my talent.”I smiled melancholy and I waved my goodbyes to the group before heading to the second group


	3. No way out daily life

I walked over to the other group when I was greeted by a boy with brown hair.”My name is Tooru Oikawa the ultimate fashion model although of course you would know me who wouldn't Im famous all around the world.”He smiled at me and I returned it sheepishly he seems nice.I turned to a bored looking black haired boy taking that as his signal he introduced himself.”my name is Akaashi Keji The ultimate Film Director.”I smiled at him not knowing what to make of him he seems like someone that could be dangerous.I turned to a shorter browned haired boy playing on a nintendo.”I’m Kenma Kozume the ultimate Gamer.”he said bored not paying attention to anything else.a taller black haired boy ruffled his hair.”Hey be nice...Im Kuroo Tesuro the ultimate team captain.”I smiled at him as he seemed nice enough I still have to keep my eyes on him.I stared up at a boy with spiky grey here.”Bokuto Kotaro is my name and Im the ultimate guitarist.”He grinned at me widely and I returned a weak smile.A bald boy spoke next.”Im Tanaka Ryunosuke the ultimate toxiologist remember my name because I will go down in history.”I smiled at him this guy seems nice so I think Ill keep less of an eye on him. The last boy spoke.”Im Nishinoya Yuu the ultimate sports star.”He grinned at me.I think that guy is safe for now but I cant be sure.”Im Yachi Hitoka and I cant remember my ultimate.”I stared at the ground.”Hey dont be so sad Im sure you’ll remember it soon!”I looked up at Bokuto and smiled.”Now That introductions are finished welcome to the ultimate academy for gifted juveniles Im your headmaster Monokuma.”I stared up to see a bear on the stage.”A toy can talk.”Tsukishima said blankly.”Oi I am not a toy!”.He cleared his throat.”Anyways you are trapped inside this school to participate for a killing game.”I widened my eyes.”To spice things up Ill give you a motive the person who can kill and get away with it gets to talk with their family.”I stared at the ground.”Remember this is only for the first killer so chop chop!.”he said.

**I looked up to see “decide” in bold letters**

**A.stand up to Monokuma**

**B. Dont stand up to Monokuma**

**Vote in the comments remember each choice can impact different characters chances of survival and their opinion on yachi.**

**Choose Wisely.....**


	4. No way Out-Daily life

I hesitantly choose option A stand up to Monokuma.l”Who says we’re gonna play your stupid game how do we know if your lying or not?I’ll find a way to end your stupid game!”I yelled and I saw everyone turn towards me with wide eyes.”Pupupu silly girl.You'll never get out of here alive!”Monokuma snarled.”I agree with Yachi!We won’t play your stupid game!”I hear Hinata say and I smile nervously at him certainly grateful for him backing me up.”Hitoka is right.We shouldn’t fall for some strange bear’s trick.”Ushijima says and I hear murmurs of agreement.”Pupupu we’ll see about that!”Monokuma said before disappearing.I gulped why did I just say something I dont believe.”Pft idiots you know that the only wat we will live is by playing his game?”Tsukishima said.”Im going to my room while you losers get yourselves killed come on Yamaguchi.”He said and Tadashi followed him.”Whats up with him?”Hinata said and I shrugged my shoulders.”What do you suggest we do now?”Kageyama said.”I think we should split off into groups and explore the school.”I said nervously but felt relief wash over me when everyone agrees with me.”That seems like a good plan.”Ushijima said.I watched as everyone break off into their groups.I saw Kiyoko in a group with Noya and Taka.I also saw Hinata in a group with Kuroo and Kenma.I wasnt sure who I should go with because right now the two of them were my closest friends in this killing game.I looked up to see two decisions

**Decide**

**A.Go with Kenma Kuroo and Hinata**

**Or**

**B.Go with Kiyoko Nishinoya and Tanaka**

**Choose Wisely.....**

**Another Note Freetime events are soon**

**Characters get 5 Freetime events each**

**characters who get the most votes will have a higher chance of surviving longer keep that in mind.**


	5. No Way Out Daily Life 2

**I click on option B**

**B has been decided are you sure?**

**I click yes.**

**Decision recorded.**

_huh recorded? Does that mean someone is reading my choices?_ I just shook my head before heading over to Kiyoko’s group.”Yachi. You did great back there!”Kiyoko said and I smiled sheepishly my cheeks flushing.”U-uh thanks!”I said awkwardly.”Kiyoko sannn what about us!”Tanaka said.But she ignored him.We began walking down a dark hallway we came upon a strange door.We pushed it open and we saw a large room with a couch journals coats pens anything a reporter would need.I looked at the door and it read.”Ultimate Reporter Research Lab.”I said before looking at Kiyoko.”This is mine huh?”She said and I nodded.”Woah Kiyoko san this is so cool!”Noya said and I laughed quietly.We left her lab and continued down the hallway finding the ultimate toxiologist lab.I pushed the door to open it but it wouldnt budge.”Ah man mine us locked!”Taka said and I glanced at the floor awkwardly.”I wonder where mine is!”Nishinoya says.”I think its that one at the end of the hall.”I said walking to the end of the hall before pushing it open.”Woah its so cool!”Noya said with stars in his eyes.I heard strange muttering from behind me to see Tanaka in the back sulking.”Tanaka are you alright?”I said and he looked me straight in the eyes I gulped.”Do you think im alright?”he said and I shook my head before entering Nishinoya’s lab inside was sports equipment from different sports including bats and hockey sticks.”We might wanna be careful with these because they could be used to hurt someone okay?”Kiyoko said to Noya and he nodded.”Of course Kiyoko San!”he said.”I-i think we should head back to the gym.”I said and they nodded though Tanaka was still sulking but they all followed me back to the gym.”What did everyone find?”Ushijima asked.”We found labs corresponding to our talents mine was so cool!”Hinata said.”Shut up will you shrimpy.”I turned to the voice it seemed Tsukishima is backed.I hadn’t noticed I was staring till his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.”You got a staring problem.”He said glaring at me before I quickly shook my head.”Hey!leave Hinata alone wont you?”Bokuto said glaring directly at Tsukishima.”That’s enough everyone Tsukishima stop it.”Kiyoko said and he seemingly obeyed”WOAH KIYOKO SAN IS SO COOL!”Noya and Tanaka cried in unison. Kiyoko just sighed in response.”pupupupu.”We heard a familiar laugh say.”What do you want?”Kiyoko said and he sulked.”Jeez I just wanted to check up on my favourite students.”We are doing wonderful thanks for asking.”Tsukishima said.”Anyways is anyone gonna kill someone yet its getting real boring right now!”He said.”We will never fall for your tricks.”Kageyama says.The room falls silent.”What a lovely lie mr king.You fools need to realize the only way to live is to play his game.”He said before turning on his heels and exiting.”See he gets it!”Monokuma says before disappearing I left the gym heading to my room

**Freetime!**

**Spend your time anytime you like during free time!**

**Who Would you want Yachi to spend freetime with put it in the comments**


	6. No Way Out Daily Life-END

**Hinata and Oikawa have been chosen** **Decision has been recorded.Stats updated**

 _”again thats really weird”_ I thought I decided to leave my room and seek out Hinata.I managed to find him in the courtyard.

**Spend Time with Hinata?**

**Yes No**

**Yes has been selected friendship fragment has been acquired.**

**1/5 acquired**

”Hey Yachi!”He said grinning.

”Hey Hinata how are you doing after yesterday?”I asked.

”A little nervous at the moment but I believe we can get out together with you leading us!”He said and I smiled.

”Hey how did you become the ultimate volleyball player?”I asked.

”I was always picked on for being small but I had natural fast speed and a high jump.I was going to play in the olympics until I woke up here.”He said.

”Im sorry about that Hinata.”I said.

”Don’t be I know we’ll be able to get out together!”He said and I smiled. _”this boy is really hopeful huh”_ Hey Yachi can you throw me a couple sets?”He asked and I tilted my head.”Oh basically just toss me the ball like this.”He said demonstrating a set.”Oh okay!”I say and pick up the ball.I throw a set it misses.”That was really good just gotta aim it better.”He said and I nodded before tossing it again this time it worked and he puts out his arms and bumps it back at me.Unsure what to do I just copy his movements.”YACHI!I never thought you could receive so well!”He said stars lighting up in his eyes.”H-heh thanks I um gotta go sorry!”I say before running off.I head inside and to the library.I went to take a book off the shelf when I see my own reflection.I release its a shot put but and I close my eyes.Instead of being greeted with death I am pulled out of the way.”Got something to say mademoiselle your lucky to even be touched by the hands of Oikawa Tooru.”I heard a familar voice say and I open my eyes.”Oikawa I was looking for you!”I say.”Really mademoiselle?You have five minutes.”He says”How did you become the ultimate fashion model?”I asked.”Of course I always loved the spotlight and I was scouted by magazines all over the world by the age of 15.”he says and I stare in awe.”I wish I was so cool.”I say.”Mademoiselle don’t worry I believe you can become just as famous one day!I think you have very nice charm.”he says.”Ill take you under my wing as an apprentice.”He says.”Come to my room tonight to work on that confidence of yours.”He says before leaving

**Friendship Fragment Acquired**

**1/5 collected**

I sigh before leaving and heading to my room to take a nap.I open my room door and flop down on my bed before drifting to sleep.A few hours later I am awaken by a buzz on my door.I opened it to reveal Kiyoko.I feel my face heat up a bit.”Yachi Oikawa told me to tell you to come to his room.”She says and I nodded before exiting making my way to his dorm.I knock on his door to see him waiting for me.”Mademoiselle you made it.”He says.”Yes I did of course.”I said.”First we need to work on your posture you always look like the room is gonna swallow you whole.”He says and I gulp as he closes the door.”First things first stand tall and proud carry yourself like a god.”He says.”That was what my manager always told me.”He says.

3 Hours later

”Pupupu it is now night time please return to your rooms immediately access to the gym and dining hall is strictly prohibited.”Monokuma says I wave goodbye to Oikawa before heading to my dorm and drifting to sleep.

The next morning.

I wake up to buzzing at my door I open it to see Kiyoko again.”Yachi thank god your safe you slept past the morning announcement.”She says and I widen my eyes.”We need to go to the dining hall.”She says and I nodded following her downstairs.”Sleeping beauty decided to turn up thats everyone right?”Oikawa says.”No we are missing Hinata Yachi go check on him.”Kiyoko and she follows me to his dorm.I slowly creak open the door to see Hinata Shoyo dead.It all begun to replay through my head he never deserved this just yesterday he was smiling nows hes gone.I let out a blood curdling scream.The others immediately come running.

“Looks like one of your suckers finally did it!A body has been discovered please head to the scene so the investigation can begin.After a period of time the class trial will commence!”  
Hinata Shoyo was no longer among the living

**15/16 Students remain**


	7. No Way Out-Deadly Life

“Dann it idiot.”Kageyama says staring at Hinata’s lifeless body.The only way you could tell he was dead from the pool of dried blood he was laying in and the way his body was starting to turn green.”This is what happens when your weak.It was bound to happen.”Tsukishima says.Monokuma suddenly appears.”What do you want.”Ushijima says his usually calm demeanour seeps with anger.”Jeez I was just gonna tell you about the monokuma file everyone check their monopads.Pupupu”He says before disappearing.I turn on my monopad.

**Monokuma File**

**Victim#1:Hinata Shoyo**

**Age:15**

**Weight:51.9 kg**

**Height:5’4.1**

**  
** **COD:Stabbing**

**Time of death:Unknown**

**Body discovered:8:35 am**

I felt the urge to throw up looking at the scene.”I know this is tough but we have to investigate.”Kiyoko says

I bend down next to his body finding some strands of black hair.”Kiyoko I found some hair.”I say and she bends down next to me.”This can’t belong to Hinata could it be our killer’s?”She muttered before standing up.”Monokuma!”She called out and he appeared.”You called pupupu?”He said.”Can we have some tools to collect evidence?”She asks.”Only since you asked so nicely.”He says before clapping his hands.Seemingly like magic the tools appear in his hands.We put on the gloves and take the tools.”Anything to say?”He asks.”Thanks I guess.”I say and he disappears.I take a ziplock baggy and gently place the hairs inside.

**Truth Bullet acquired-Black Hair strands**

Kiyoko lifts up his shirt.I try not to barf at the sight of the large stab wound in his stomach.”Hold on Yachi look at his wrists.”Kiyoko points out and my eyes widen.There are small bruises on his wrists.

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Bruises on wrists**

”Im gonna go collect alibis.”Kiyoko says and leaves.I sigh before exiting the room following Kiyoko.We find Tsukishima and Tadashi investigating the storage room.”Can I ask you guys what you did between yesterday night and around 6:30 in the morning?”I asked.”Me and Yamaguchi were in my room between 5-9:30.We then left going to Tadashi’s lab only to find one of his knives missing.”He says.”We then parted ways and went to sleep at a reasonable hour.”He finishes.”Yeah everything he said is right!”Yamaguchi says.

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s account.**

“Okay thanks for your input.”I say before we leave.We head to Yamaguchi’s lab to find Oikawa looking at the wall of knives.”One of them is missing just like Tadashi said.”I mutter.”If it isn’t my favourite apprentice.”Oikawa says before smiling at me.”Well mademoiselle how may I help such a kind soul?”He asked.

”Where were you between Last night and the morning.”I ask

”I was with you of course until 9:30 I saw Bokuto and Akaashi head to Akaashi’s dorm.I woke up around 6:30 heading to the dining hall at 7:00.”He says and I nod.

”Thanks for the help.”I say before leaving

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Oikawa’s account.**

We head back to Hinata’s Room.”Can you help me turn him on his back?”Kiyoko asks and I nod.We find a crumpled piece of paper.

**“Can We talk in your room?-Kaegeyama.”  
Truth Bullet Acquired-Strange Note.**

“Hmm interesting.”Kiyoko says.”I think that’s everything in here.”She says before we leave.We find Kuroo and Kenma in the Dining Hall.

”Hey where we’re you too between last night and today.”I asked.

“We stayed together because I was scared that Kenma would get hurt.”Kuroo says.

“That’s right this idiot wouldn’t stop annoying me about this.”Kenma says before looking back at his game.We left the room

**Truth Bullet Acquired -Kenma and Kuroo’s Testimony**

“Kiyoko who do you think killed him?”I asked.”Im unsure but we will bring him justice I promise.”She reassures me and I smile softly at her.We notice Bokuto and Akaashi talking.”Oh hey hey hey Yachi!”Bokuto says.

”Where were you two between last night and today?

”Me and him were together all night because we were scared and he’s an idiot.”Alaashi says flatly.

“hey Im not an idiot and I wasn’t scares!”Bokuto says and I sigh.

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Bokuto and Akaashi’s testimony.**

“Come on Yachi clearly their preoccupied.”Kiyoko says before taking my hand.I feel my face heat up when she intertwines our fingers.

“Kiyoko San!”I hear two familiar voices say.”Noya Tanaka can I ask you two some questions?”She asks and they both nod.”Where were you between Last night and this morning.”She asks.

“I was in my lab practicing.”Noya says.

”I was asleep.”Tanaka says.

“Thank you two for your input!”She says and smiles.

**Truth Bullets Acquired-Noya and Tanaka’s account**

”pupupu investigation time is over please head to the elevator so the class trial can begin.”Monokuma’s voice plays over the intercoms

One by one everyone filed into the elevator.I felt like my knees were about to give in.Poor Hinata.I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder.”Its okay Yachi i’ll be there by your side.”She says and I smile.


	8. No Way Out-Class Trial I

We stepped off the elevator and headed to our podiums.

”Let me explain the rules of the class trial you have to use what you found during investigation to find the blackened.If guessed correctly the blackened will be executed if guessed wrong then everyone but the blackened dies Pupupu lets get this show on the road!”Monokuma says from his spot

”Where should we start?”Ushijima asked.

”Hey whoever killed chibi-chan better own up!”Bokuto said his eyes ablaze with determination

”Nobody is going to admit to killing shrimpy so easily idiot.”Tsukishima says

”Hey im not an idiot!”He fires back.

”Thats enough everyone.”Ushijima commanded the room and it fell silent.

”I think we should start with the fact there was a struggle.”Kiyoko says.Our monopads show close ups with the bruises.

”that’s correct it seems the boke tried to fight back.”Kageyama says.

”I-I agree.”I say meekly.Kageyama turned to me and gave nod.

”The killer is most likely Yamaguchi seeing as the murder weapon likely came from his lab.”Kuroo says.

**You are about to begin a rebuttal showdown.Would you like a rundown of the rules?**

**Yes No**

**yes has been decided.**

**Rebuttal showdown is a one on one showdown against an opponent.Cut through their words using a blade.When a weak point is found you can cut through their words using a truth blade.**

”the killer was let into his room by Hinata.”Kuroo starts.

”He pulled the knife on Hinata.”Kuroo continues.

”From the bruises on Hinata’s wrists you can tell he fought back against his killer.”Kuroo continues.

”The killer then stabbed him in the stomach with Tadashi’s blade.”Kuroo continues.

“The only person that could **access Tadashi’s lab was him himself**.”He finishes **I will cut through your words!.** ”No thats wrong!”I say and he stares at me with a wide expression. **Truth Bullet-Kageyama’s note.**

”Kageyama wrote a note to Hinata saying if they could talk in Hinata’s room.”I say.

“Then can’t we get the voting over with?”Kenma asked.

”No I wrote the note but we never actually talked!”Kageyama yells.

**“I will cut through your words!”Truth bullet selected-Strands of Black hair**

”then why was there black hair on the floor of his room.”I asked.

”Okay maybe we tallked but I didn’t kill him!”

”Get the voting over with Monokuma.”Tsukishima said bored.

”I don’t think we can say he’s the culprit for sure.”Ushijima says.

”He has a point Akaashi and Kuroo also have black hair.”Kiyoko agrees.

”Akaashi would never kill someone!”Bokuto argues.

”What do we do if we are split down the middle.”

”Did someone say **Split?”** Monokuma asked

**You are about to enter a Split Debate would you like a rundown of the rules?**

**Yes or No**

**Yes has been decided**

**Two teams are making remarks.Your job is to convince the other team to side with yours.When your team makes its final remark.Use a full counter to cut through the other teams words**

**Is Kageyama the culprit?**

**Team 1:YES**

**Tsukishima Kei**

**Tadashi Yamaguchi**

**Nishinoya Yuu**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

**Kenma Kozume**

**Tanaka Ryunosuke**

**Akaashi Keji**

**Team 2:NO  
** **Kiyoko Shizume**

**Yachi Hitoka**

**Tobio Kageyama**

**Ushijima Watoshi**

**Tooru Oikawa**

**Asahi Azumane**

**Koushi Sugawara**

**Bokuto Koutarou**

**Split Debate START**

**”We should just vote Kageyama all the evidence points to him.”Tsukishima argues.**

**”But we have no evidence that he stabbed him for all we know he met him before he died!”I fire back**

**“He’s our best bet there’s no evidence pointing to someone else.”Yams argues**

**”Remember we need to solve all mysteries all of our lives are at stake.”Kiyoko argues.**

**”Kageyama is one of the only people Hianta would let in so willingly!”Noya argues.**

**”Thats not true however Hinata was a trusting person.Anyone could get that poor boy to trust them.”Ushijima fires back calmly.**

**”There’s no way anyone else could kill him Almost everyone as alibis!”Kuroo fires.**

**”Anyone could have killed chibi chan.There’s no rules that say you can’t roam the halls at night.”Oikawa argues.**

**”Lets just get this over with and go with our best bet.”Kenma says.**

**”But we haven’t figured out all the mysteries.”Asahi says.**

**”I say we vote for Kageyama and get this over with.Hes the one we have proof of being in his room!“Tanaka argues**

**”I dont think Kageyama would make dumb mistakes as the ultimate private investigator.”Sugawara counters.**

**”I don’t think Kageyama would have killed Chibi Chan.Besides he seems like the obvious choice!”Bokuto fires**

**FULL COUNTER-“I WILL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!”**

**Split Debate end.**

”So we’re back to square one.”Kuroo asks.

”Seems like it.”Kiyoko says

_”I think I know who the culprit is.”_

”Yachi is something wrong?”Kiyoko asks

**Accuse someone**

**Decision made**

”The culprit is you!”I point my finger at that person


	9. No Way Out-Class Trial II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To protect you...”  
> “Impossible it can’t be him!”

“Kenma Kozume you are the culprit!”I say.

”What Kenma would never do that!”Kuroo says.

”Its true dipshit he has an alibi or have you forgotten?”Tsukishima asks.

_”my only question is why?”_

**You are about to begin a hangman’s gambit would you like a rundown of the rules?You will be given a certain word with a number of letters.The objective will be to figure out the word within a certain amount of time.**

**Hangman’s Gambit START!**

**5 letter world**

**K** **U** **I** **T** **Z** **V**

**K has been selected 4 letters remaining**

**U P R T Y E**

**U has been selected 3 letters remaining**

**E V A G C P R**

**R has been selected 2 letters remaining**

**I Y F V O M L**

**O has been selected 1 letter remaining**

**V U P A L Z O**

**O has been selected 0 letters remaining**

**Kuroo has been selected**

”You did if for Kuroo didn’t you?” I asked

“He didn’t because he didn’t commit it at all!”Kuroo yells.

Kuroo exits his podium and walks over to Kenma grabbing him by his arms.”TELL THEM KENMA TELL THEM YOU DIDN’T DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE!”He yells in tears.

“You didn’t do it right?”He asks before letting him down.

”RIGHT?ANSWER ME KENMA GOD DAMN IT!”He yells.

”Kuroo stop it.She’s right I did it because I knew you might have tried to kill someone to talk to your dad and grandparents.I didn’t want you to be executed.”Kenma says

“Why how could you do something so horrible!”Kuroo yells.

”Kuroo...”Asahi says.

”Yachi finish this please..”Kenma says.

”Okay here’s how I think it went.”I say.

”Our blackened takes advantage of the fact Kageyama visited Hinata.They took their weapon of choice from the ultimate daredevil’s lab.Our blackened then entered Hinata’s room and got into a struggle with out victim before stabbing him in the stomach.The killer then disposed of the knife in someway heading back to Kuroo’s room so it looked like they were there the whole time.Isn’t that right Kenma Kozume?”I finish

“That’s right Yachi thank you.”he says and gives me a genuine smile.

”Well its voting time!”Monokuma says

**Decide**

**Kenma Kozume has been selected**

**Kenma:14**

**Kuroo:1**

**A giant wheel spun and landed on Kenma’s face.**

“Congratulations kiddos!You got it right the killer of Hinata Shoyo is Kenma Kozume the ultimate gamer!”Monokuma says.

I widen my eyes as Kageyama exits his podium and walks over to Kenma and punches his gut.”Selfish bastard.”He says with tears in his eyes.

”Normally I wouldn’t allow this but this is just despair inducing!”Monokuma says and cackles.

”Why would you kill the boke he never did anything to you!”He yells and Kenma slowly gets up.”Because he was the easiest to kill I never wanted to.”Kenma says.

”I have a special punishment prepared for the ultimate gamer its punishment time!”Monokuma says and bangs his gavel. Kuroo’s yell fills the room.

**A screen appears with an 8 bit monokuma dragging Kenma.”Kenma has been found guilty Time for the punishment!”  
Kenma Kozume Status:Executed**

Kenma is standing in a room and is strapped to a chair.The only thing keeping us between him is a wire fence.Kenma is playing a game and when he misses a shot.A knife is stabbed into his stomach.Kuroo’s cries tear my heart as he bangs on the fence.He misses again a second knife grazes his cheek.Every time he misses a knife stabs him.Kenma’s screams are heard.I widened my eyes when the execution was over seeing his chest was rising and falling.This drew the line for Kuroo and he pushes down the wire fence despite our please for him to stop.”K-uroo.”He chokes out.”Kenma why would you do that!”He yells.Kenma grasps Kuroo’s hand.”es-cape please for me...”He says before his eyes close his grasp on Kuroo’s hand loosens .Kuroo lets out another scream.

”Isnt this just despair inducing pupupu”Monokuma says and cackles.I didn’t expect what happened next because despair protests from others Kuroo comes over to me and smacks me hard across the face.I brink a shaky hand to my face.”YOU KILLED HIM!YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!”He yells.”Thats enough Kuroo.”Ushijima says as they all begin filing out of the room.”You coming Yachi?”Kiyoko asks.”We’ll catch the next one guys.”She says before coming over to me.I felt her arms wrap me in an embrace.”I killed him didn’t I?”I asked.”This is all my fault.”

**14/16 students remaining**


	10. Hell and Back-Daily Life I

“I killed him...”I mutter.

”And I killed Hinata too why didn’t I stop Kenma!?”I mutter.

”Yachi it’s not your fault..You couldn’t have prevented it.Come on the elevator is here.”She says and grabs my wrist gently.She gently pulls me to the elevator.

We walk through the dorm halls and stop at my door.”Goodnight Yachi.”Kiyoko says and walks off.I opened my door and pray I get a good nights sleep.

The Next Morning.

“Rise and Shine!it is now 7 am.Night time is now over.Please head to the gym for a special surprise pupupu.”Monokuma’s voice plays over the intercom.I groaned and got up exiting my room.I headed to the gym to find everyone waiting.”Took you long enough.”Tsukishima said.Monokuma appears.”Tonight there will be a party.Formal attire required!”He says.”What’s the catch?”Ushijima asks.”Awee there’s no catch I just wanted to do something nice for you all along with the next motive pupupu!”He says.”Anyways the next motive is secrets.I’ll show a whole bunch of secrets none of them will have their names pupupu.”Monokuma says.A long list of secrets appear.

_Self-harms_

_attempted suicide_

_possesses a dangerous talent_

_cheated to get their talent_

_killed a man_

_starved themselves_

_is secretly gay_

_hates themselves_

_lost a friend to suicide_

_fakes self confidence_

_is secretly intelligent_

_low self esteem_

_attempted murder_

_planned to kill Yachi_

I widened my eyes at the list.Someone planned to kill me!?.

 _”_ What the hell how does he know that!?”Oikawa yells and there are many murmurs of agreement.

”Calm down everyone it doesn’t help us to fight.”Ushijima’s booming voice commanding the room.

”Bear well everyone!”Monokuma said before he disappeared.”Damn it.”Kageyama cursed.

”We can’t let another person die what can we do?”I ask looking at Ushijima for guidance.”

”You let Kenma die.”Kuroo muttered.

”Chibi chan is dead aswell...”Bokuto muttered in the corner.

”Kuroo please it isn’t the time for that.”Asahi says.

”If you had been smart he would have still been alive.”Tsukishima says.

”Tsukishima don’t say that”Suga pleads.I rushed over to them when Kuroo punched Tsukishima.”T-Tsuki!”Yams said and rushed over to him. Tsukishima rises to his feel slowly wiping the blood from his face.”What you mad i’m right.”He says with a smug face.

”YOU BASTARD!”He yelled.I immediately pulled Kuroo into an embrace.I watched as his eyes widened in shock.”Kuroo calm down.”I do my best to hold onto him to stop him from moving.I look up at him to see him calm down.His expression changing from anger to regret”i’m sorry for hitting you earlier Yachi..”he mutters and I smile before breaking the hug.”Its okay Kuroo.”I say.”Well I guess we have to leave now?”Suga says and I nod before I leave the gym.

**Freetime has begun**

**Who will you spend freetime with?**


	11. Hell and Back-Daily Life II

I notice Yams in his lab on my way back to my dorm”o-oh hey Yachi!”he said and greeted me with a smile.

**Spend Time With Yamaguchi?**

**Yes Or No?**

**Yes has been selected**

I enter his lab.”Hey Yams can you tell me how you got your talent.”I ask and he nodded nervously.”I might not look like it but I always watched those daredevils on tv.I always thought they were so cool!”He said his eyes lighting up with stars.”I always had a habit of doing dangerous things so I was a natural since I was a child.The academy heard about my talent and I was scouted!I finally got the dream I had for years!”He said and grinned.His grin was so contagious I felt a grin tug on my face.”E-everyone here is so talented I wish I knew what mine was...”I muttered and he gives me a sympathetic grin.”I’m sure you’ll figure out yours soon!”he says and pumps his fists.”Your so cool Yams!”I exclaim.It felt weird when being with someone just as anxious as you.You don’t feel as intimidated.”I like spending time with you..”I say.I noticed his cheeks grow a bit pink when I grab his hands.”O-oh me too!”He says.I notice I grabbed his hands by instinct.”O-h im sorry!”I sputter.”Anyways it was nice spending time with you see ya later!”I say and wave goodbye

**A Friendship Fragment has been acquired**

**1/5 Collected**

I exit his lab and head to my room.I opened my door and shut it behind me.I look up at the clock _”2 hours until the party huh?”_ I say and smile to myself.I hear a knock on my door I open it to reveal Monokuma.”What do you want?”I ask.”Jeez I just wanted to give you your formal attire...”He says and hands me it before leaving.I lay it down on my bed. _”I should go visit Kiyoko!””_ I think my cheeks turning pink at the mention of Kiyoko.I exit my room and head to Kiyoko’s which was right next to mine.I gently knock on her door.

**Spend time with Kiyoko?**

**Yes or No?**

**Yes has been selected**

.”Come in!”I hear her voice say from inside.I open the door and enter.”Oh Yachi!”I hear her say and she smiles at me as I close her door.”What can I help you with?”She asks.”I wanted to spend time with you..”I say my cheeks flushing even more.”Oh Yachi are you okay you’re a bit red.”She says.”Oh yeah i’m fine!”I say nervously hoping she wouldn’t notice the sweat dripping down my face.”oh okay.”She says and smiles.”Kiyoko how did you get your talent?”I ask.”My parents pushed me in that direction i’m not a very big fan of my talent I grew into pretending to like it easily.I was a natural at my talent too.I got scouted by the academy and now i’m here thinking it would be my first year at the school.now we’re trapped in a death game.”She says.”K-Kiyoko you’re so cool!”I say with sparkles in my eyes.”Oh Yachi thank you.”She says with a smile.I accidentally grasp her hands seeing her face flush.”Um Yachi my hands.”She says and I look down and let go.”Sorry I didn’t mean to!”I say and she shakes her head.”it’s okay.”She says.”pupupu everyone get ready for the party it is going ahead soon!”Monokuma’s voice plays over the intercom.

**Friendship Fragment Acquired**

**1/5 collected.**

I wave goodbye to Kiyoko and head back to my room I enter my room and close the door.

15 minutes later.

I look at myself in the mirror wearing my purple long dress.I flush.”God I look so embarrassing.”I sigh before exiting my room and making my way to the gym.I push open the doors to see everyone staring.”Wow wow wow Yachi chan looks so cute!”Bokuto says.”You look nice.”Akaashi says with a faint smile.”You look beautiful Yachi.”Asahi says and I smile.”I love your dress Yachi.”Suga says with a smile.”Yachiii sannn!”Two voices say in unison I sigh.”You look so beautiful Yachi!”They say and I smile.”T-thanks both of you look good aswell.”I say the nervousness coming back to me.”You are learning much better now Yachi.”Oikawa says with a smile.I continue walking to see a beautiful sight staring back at me.


	12. Hell and Back-Daily Life III

I stared at her with wide eyes.My face turning bright red.”Kiyoko..”I whisper in utter shock.

Art Credits(@Stakuhui on pinterest)

I notice her smile as she grabs my hand and kisses it.”Care for a dance?”She asks and I turn even more red.”Y-yes.”I say as she places her right hand on my left shoulder and intertwines her left hand with my right.”when I step forward with my right foot step back with your right foot and when I step forward with my left foot step back with your left foot.Understand?”She whispers in my ear and I nod.We begin dancing to the music.I smile at her as we do a waltz underarm turn.”Your a natural..”I whisper speechless.”My grandfather taught me ballroom dances.”She says.”Oh haha.I’ve never been a very good dancer you know.”I say.”My father tried teaching me I never got the hang of it.”I say and laugh.”I blushed at the fact of how close our faces are.”Is that so huh?I think you’re a natural.”She says with a smile.”T-hank you Kiyoko!”I say with a smile.(No kissie yet :( ) (sadly).”Kiyoko sannn...”I hear Noya and Taka say.I saw them sulking in a corner.”Heh..”I mutter.”My dearest apologies Yachi but I have to leave.”She says and lets go of my shoulder and my hand.I watch the beautiful Kiyoko leave the gym.I decided to talk with Asahi and Suga.”Oh hey Yachi..”Suga greets me with a smile.”H-hey guys thanks u-um for the compliments I really appreciate them.”I say nervously.”Anytime besides your dress is really pretty.”Asahi says.”Sooo you got a crush on Kiyoko~”Suga says and smirks.”Ah that’s really cute I ship it.”Asahi says and I turn red.”Haha yeah I do...”I say awkwardly.”Im pretty sure she loves you back.”Asahi reassures me.”Yeah but you can’t love someone in a killing game their bound to die.”I say.”I say go for it Yachi.”Suga says and gives me a gentle smile I gulp before I leave the gym.I head upstairs and walk down the hall.I knock on Kiyoko’s dorm.I open her door to see.Her dead body on the floor **(JK)** ”Oh Yachi what brings you here?”She asks.”I have something to tell you...”I say


	13. Hell and Back Daily Life-IV

“Yes Yachi?”She asked looking at me expectantly.I stepped closer to her.I began to fisget around with my hands.”I um I-I neve-rmind.”I stuttered out before rushing out of her room.”Yachi wait!”I heard her call out as I ran down the hall.I didn’t watch where I wax going and ran into someone.”S-sorry!”I sputtered out the apology.”Its okay Yachi why are you in such a rush?”Asahi asked.”Oh uh its nothing sorry I have to go!”I say before continuing on my way.I made my way outside before plopping down on the grass.”Stupid stupid stupid.”I muttered.”Pupupupu is our dear Yachi lovestruck?”Monokuma said suddenly and I jumped.”D-dont sneak up on me like that!”I say.”Jeez so rude...anyways dear Yachi is it Kiyoko pupupu?”He asks.”G-go away.”I say.”Awe your no fun farewelll dear Yachi.”He says before disappearing.I sigh before drifting into my thoughts.I got up.I thought about Kenma and Hinata two people who didn’t deserve to die. Hinata was so energetic and cheerful he always brought a smile to my face. Kageyama really cared about him.I miss his energy and how much he made me smile. Kenma was always more quiet and calm.I still miss him. Kuroo probably misses him as well.Kenma always made sure Kuroo didn’t get into too much trouble.I wish I could have known him better.I’m glad he was there for Kuroo when he was alive.”you’re thinking about them aren’t you.”Kuroo’s familiar voice says.”Yeah I miss them.”I say and I feel his warm hand on my head.”Yachi I miss them too but they would be proud of you.”He says with a smile.I smile at him.”Now what’s got my favourite person down in the dumps?”He asks.”I’m in love with Kiyoko. I almost kissed her I messed up really bad.”I say with a sigh.”Yachi you’re so oblivious it’s obvious she’s in love with you!”He laughs.”in fact I think she’s head over heels for you!”He says with a grin.”Hey wanna go to his lab..?”I ask meekly and his expression drops but he nods.We walk there in silence.Staring at the nameplate of his lab before pushing it open.We walked over to the pc he had in the corner of his room.I widened my eyes at a usb with a note taped to it.”For Yachi and Kuroo.ps.my computer password is password.”Kuroo says before looking at me.”Should we watch it?”He asks and I nod turning on the computer before putting in the password.I then plug it into the side.An audio file suddenly pops up and I click play.”Hey..is this thing recording?”I hear Kenma’s voice say and I jump.”Yachi...Kuroo if you’re hearing this i’m probably dead.Curiosity got the best of you and you visited my lab.”I widen my eyes.”Kenma...”I mutter.”Anyways..Kuroo.I love you more than anything i’m sorry I can’t be by your side now.I am trusting Yachi to take care of you...I know you two are gonna become good friends.I apologize for being so rude to you sometimes.Kuroo stay the laidback kind and charismatic guy i’ve always known.Yachi I am sorry we couldn’t have got to get to know each other better.I think you’re a great person.Take care of Kuroo for me i’m always watching.Yachi,Kuroo I’m leaving my pc and nintendo to you two.always remember me.Make sure to escape together.”He finishes and the audio clip ends.I jump as Kuroo bangs his arm on the table.”Damn it Kenma!”He yells as tears run down his face.I look at him with tears running down my face before hugging him.I eventually let go seeing his sobbing stopped.”Thank you Yachi..”He says before he plasters a melancholy smile on his face.I smile at him before leaving and heading to the entertainment room


	14. Hell And Back-Daily Life-END

“Yachi.”a stern voice greeted me.”Oh Ushijima!”I say surprised.”Care for a game of risk?”He asks and I nod sitting across from him.”Your turn first he says.”

Fifteen minutes later....

”I win.”He says.”You are surprisingly good at this Yachi. Your strategy was very clever you almost won.”He said and I think I saw a very faint smile.”Oh uh thank you!”I say.”Play again some other time?”He asks.I notice he holds out his hand.”Here.”He says.I widen my eyes at my palm.He stares at me seriously.

**Gift acquired-Locket**

”Ushijima...”I say.”My mother owned it I want you to have it you will take good care of it.”He says.I smile before exiting and heading to the library.I find Akaashi reading a book.”Oh hey.”I say and he nods in acknowledgement.”What book are you reading?”I ask.”Oh Ceres Moon.”He says.”Its a book that adapted into a film I directed.”He says”that’s so cool...”I say in awe.”It’s nothing.”He says.”You should give yourself more credit.”I say and he perks his head up.”It’s not just nothing you directed a film!”I exclaim with awe.I was shocked when I saw a soft smile on his face.”you’re too kind...I see why everyone trusts you.”He says before putting back the book and leaving.I exit the library before heading to my room.I flopped down on my bed and went to sleep.

next morning

I wake up the next morning and head to the dining hall.”G-ood morning everyone.”I say and I get some nods of acknowledgement.”Hey hey hey Yachi!”Bokuto says and grins.I smile awkwardly at him and head over to Kuroo.”Hey Kuroo.”I say and he smiles at me.”How are you holding up?”he asks.”I’n doing fine what about you.”I ask.”i’m fine aswell.”He says.I notice Yamaguchi walk in and I wave at him.He walks over.”Hey yams!”I say and I notice his face turn pink.”H-hey Yachi!”he says.”How are you today?”I ask.”i-im good.”He says.I flinch when the power goes off.”Y-yachi?”Yamaguchi says and I grasp his hand.”i’m right here.”Akaashi where are you?”I hear Bokuto say.”right here.”I hear Akaashi say.”What’s going on?”Kageyama says.”Everyone calm down I think there’s a generator somewhere.”Ushijima’s voice booms.

1 Hour later

“I got it!”Suga says and the power turns back on.”What was that about?”Asahi asks.”i’m not sure but I don’t like it.”Ushijima states.”he’s right why would the power suddenly cut.”Kageyama voices.”We’ll figure it out later.”Suga says.”Agreed this is a trivial matter at the moment.”Oikawa says before everyone exits the dining hall.I head back to my room to cool down after the blackout.

5 hours later.

I decided to exit my room and head into the hall I find Yamaguchi and Kiyoko talking.”Hey guys!”I say I notice both of their faces turn a bit pick.”H-hey Yachi!”Yams says.”Hey Yachi.”Kiyoko greets.”We begin to walk down the hall together but then we stop at the door of the storage room.Blood pools from under the door.I widened my eyes.”we need to get inside.”Kiyoko says.”what’s going on here?”Ushijima’s voice asks out of nowhere.”We need to get inside.”Kiyoko says.”Stand back.”He syas and we all move away he rams into the door the door forcing itself open  
 **”A body has been discovered!please report to the storage room after a certain period of time the class trial will begin.”**

**Pupupu how despairful?Who do you think has died?**


	15. Hell And Back-Deadly Life I

I widened my eyes at the sight on the floor.Lying face down in a pool of his own blood was Asahi Noya soon entered the room.”ASAHI!”Noya yelled rushing to his side.”get up.”Tsukishima said.”Get up it’s pathetic we have an investigation to get to.”He finishes coldly I widen my eyes seeing tears in his eyes.He sighs before leaving.”How can he be so insensitive.”Kiyoko says.I pulled out my monopad.

**Monokuma File**

**Victim #2:Asahi Azumane**

**Age:17**

**Height:6’1.4**

**Weight:75.2 kg**

**COD:Severe Skull**

**Extra info:victim has a blood seeping from his mouth and nose likely from a fall.**

**Time of death:between 2:45 to 3:00pm**

**body discovered by:Yachi Kiyoko Ushijima and Yamaguchi.**

**Time discovered:approximately 3:33pm**

I sighed.”Alibis are probably important then..”Kiyoko says"I couldn't prevent this murder everyone trusted me god i've failed him..”I mutter putting my face into my hands and she puts a hand on my shoulder.”Hey its okay come on we gotta investigation.”She says with a faint smile and I nod.I grabbed a note that was in his hand and unfolded it.”I know you know my secret we can come to an agreement as I know your secret,Yachi Hitoka.”I widened my eyes reading that last bit.  
  


**Truth Bullet-Note...?**

**Truth Bullet Acquired.**

”I-I s-swear I didn’t write this.”I say and Kiyoko puts her hand on my shoulder.”Don’t worry I believe you.”She says and I smile.She removes her hand and I go back to examining the body.I notice a black piercing jabbed into his right hand.

**Truth Bullet-Piercing**

**Truth Bullet Acquired**

”This narrows down our list of suspects.”Kiyoko says.She pulls out a pencil and paper.She begins writing when finished she hands me the paper

**People with black piercings.**

**Akaashi**

**Oikawa**

**Tanaka**

**Ushijima**

**Kageyama.**

**Truth Bullet Acquired**

**List of suspects**

I fold the paper and put it in my jacket pocket.”K-Kiyoko can you go collect alibis i’m going to see what else I can find in here.”I say.”Okay i’ll come back with everyone’s testimony.”She says before exiting.I kneel back down next to the body.I noticed chewed up gum next to his body.I wince before picking it up and putting it in a ziploc bag.I then stand up

**Truth Bullet Acquired**

**Truth Bullet-Chewed Up Gum.**

I look down at Asahi’s body.I promise i’ll bring him justice.I think about the motive we had.I don’t even know my secret all I can remember is my name and my memories here.I could be a monster for all we know.I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder."Y-you okay Yachi?"A familiar voice asks."O-oh um im fine."I say and he removes his hand from my shoulder."S-sorry this may not help but here."He says and I turn around.He places a bloody hammer in my hand

**Truth Bullet Acquired**

**Truth Bullet-Bloody Hammer.**  
This might be the murder weapon.”A familiar cold voice says.I simply nod at him.I noticed Yams face was a bit red.”Hey are you okay?”I asked putting my free hand to his forehead.”Oh yeah i-im fine!”he says sheepishly before leaving.Tsukishima starts to follow him.”W-wait.”I say and he stops.”hm is there something you want to say?”He says.”W-why do y-you always push away everyone but Yams.I know you care for us I saw your tears earlier.”I say and he froze before turning to me.I immediately gulp.He walks closer to me and grabs me by my shirt.”Someone has to be the bad guy.”he says before dropping me and leaving.I sigh realizing there isn’t much time until the trial.I go back to Asahi’s body and flip him over.I gag at the sigh of his bruised and bloody face.

**Truth Bullet Acquired**

**Truth Bullet-Bruised and Bloody face**

**Possible Scenario Bullet Acquired**

**Would you like a tutorial on how to utilise possible scenario bullets.**  
  
Yes? No?

**Yes! Has been selected.**

**Possible Scenario Bullets are acquired when enough evidence is acquired for a possible scenario of how a victim died.**

**Possible Scenario Bullets can be used during rebuttal showdowns or during a split debate.If a Possible Scenario Bullet is proven wrong trust will be lost from your classmates.**

I read over the info shown. _”Why is it like we are in a simulation?”_ I was taken out of my thoughts by Monokuma’s voice coming over the intercom.”Pupupu investigation time is now over please head to the elevator so the class trial can begin!”I widen my eyes. _”fuck fuck fuck fuck I didn’t collect enough evidence.”_ I exit my thoughts as everyone boards the elevator.  
 **Will Yachi be able to bring Asahi to justice and get one step closer to escaping the school?**

**Find out next time on The line between truth and lies....**

**13/16 students remain**

**Now Brought to you by Team Danganronpa is!Danganronpa after dark!**

**“Today for our premiere we have 3 special guests!Please welcome Hinata Shoyo Kenma Kozume and Asahi Azumane.This is your host Monokuma!”He says greeting the crowd**

**”Now Shoyo what are your thoughts on being eliminated first!?”He asks**

”It was a bit disappointing at first but now I get to focus on volleyball!”Shoyo says and grins.  
 **”Kenma your thoughts on being the first blackened of the season!Your trial was a tear jerker for many fans!”Monokuma says with a grin.**

”I’ll admit it was a bit shocking at first especially how the script originally planned on me being the antagonist of the season.However it was really tiring to do all that running in prep for the show..”Kenma says looking at his switch.

**“Asahi! how does it feel to be eliminated at last nights premiere.You are a fan favourite this season!”Monokuma asks expectantly**

”Ah hah really?I didn’t expect that.I mean it is a bit disheartening even though the show was tiring!”Asahi says with a light chuckle.

**“I bet it was indeed!Tonight for you exclusive fans watching it in the studio we have a extra special surprise for you!A sneakpeak of tomorrow’s trial!”Monokuma says.**

**“I SWEAR I’M NOT THE KILLER!”The voice is distorted**

**”*redacted*H-hey calm down!”Yachi’s familiar voice says.**

**”NO NO NO!ALL YOU IDIOTS THINK I’M THE KILLER!I COULD HAVE NEVER KILLED ASAHI!”**

**”Tch shut up will you.”Tsuki’s voice filled the room.**

**“We have you backed into a corner foolish to keep fighting.”He finishes adjusting his glasses.**

**”Why that trial sounds exciting!Anyways last question for all of you?What are your thoughts on this seasons protag and antag?”Monokuma asks.**

”Yachi is really kind I think she really suits the role!Tsuki is a bit rude but he really fits the role!”Hinata says.

“I agree with everything he said.I admit Tsukishima was really good at his role.”Kenma says.

”I agree with both of them Yachi really needs to come more out of her shell though.”Asahi says.

**”Now that’s all the time we have tonight!I need to return to set and put on the bear suit!See you next time on!Danganronpa After Dark!”Monokuma says before the camera cuts**

(Sorry this update took a while.)


	16. Hell And Back-Class Trial

The elevator stopped and the doors opened everyone began to exit. Kiyoko then stopped me and handed me a list of alibis.

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Kuroo’s Testimony**

Kuroo said he was in his room when the backout happened and left for the dining hall at 3:00.Claims to have seen Akaashi and Oikawa in the hallway at 3:00 pm when he exited his room.

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s Testimony**

Tanaka says he was in the Dining Hall with Nishinoya when the blackout happened.He and Noya hung out in his room. Tanaka left around 2:30 pm they reunited during the investigation..  
**Truth Bullet Acquired-Oikawa’s Testimony**

Oikawa was in his room when the blackout happened went to the library around 2 pm.Went back to his room around 2:50 saw Kuroo and Akaashi in the hallway

**Truth Bullet Acquired-Akaashi’s Testimony.**

In the dining hall when blackout happened.Was in entertainment room after until around 2:40 he left the center and saw Kuroo and Oikawa at 2:50.

I put the list in my coat pocket.”Thanks.”I say and she smiled faintly before we step off the elevator then to our podiums.

”Pupupu let the second class trial begin!”Monokuma says.

“Lets start off by making a list of people who are left without an alibi.”Ushijima says.

”So me Yachi Ushijima Bokuto Tsukishima Yamaguchi Kageyama and Sugawara.”Kiyoko states.

”How do we know our culprit doesn’t have an alibi?”Kageyama asks.

”Many of the people will alibis have times where they can kill.”Kageyama says.

”Your point is valid but we can focus on people without alibis.”Akaashi says.

”Yachiiiiii I believe you can solve this case!”Bokuto yells.

”I-I.”I mutter into my scarf pulling it over my nose seeing the attention turn to me.

”Your behavior is very suspicious.”Tsukishima says.

”H-huh why?”I say my eyes widening.

”We have a note signed with your name you chew gum and you could easily get a piercinng from Oikawa’s room.You act all innocent as miss I have no memories but I personally think its an act.”He says with a smirk.

I begin staring at the ground my heart begins to beat out of my chest.

”He has a point we have trusted you to lead us but could you be hiding something?”Kageyama says with a squint.

”H-huh why would I do something likd that!?”I say with a gulp.

”Y-Yachi would not do something like that!”Yams says.

“Yeah Yachi has always tried to help everyone.”Kuroo says.At this point I begin to drown out their voices.I feel my body begin to shake.The dizziness overwhelming my body.

”Ya-chi!”I hear someone call my name but their voice is muffled.I can’t hear them over the pounding of my chest.I feel a hand on my shoulder from the podium beside mine.Them shaking my shoulder pulls me our of my mind.”Hey hey its okay deep breaths Yachi.Take deep breaths your okay”Kiyoko says with a sympathetic look.”Playing the victim are we.”Tsukishima says.I look up from my podium still trembling.”H-hey Tsukki leave her alone!”Yams says.The grip on my podium tightened.I feel the tears as they begin to pour out of my eyes.”Prove to me you’re not the killer and i’ll believe you?”Tsukishima challenges pointing at me.I still feel my heart pounding in my chest.I gulp.

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGIN**

**The others disappear from the trial room leaving me and Tsukishima**

”I have a possible way for this to play out.”He says with a confident smirk.”You wrote a note to Asahi stating you want to talk to him.”He says.

”You were actually luring him into a trap.”He states.

”You then **hit him** **with the hammer.”**

**New truth bullet acquired-Height difference**

**”I’ll CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!”**

**”NO THAT’S WRONG!”**

”I couldn’t have killed him he is too tall I wouldn’t be able to reach him on my tippytoes!”I fire back and he widens his eyes.

”I see a mistake then.”He says then smirks.

**Rebuttal showdown won**

**Respect earned**

**The court room returns to normal.**

”I see so that removes Yachi as a suspect”Ushijima says.

”We can also cross off you Ushijima.”Kiyoko states.

”your piercing is different from the one found in his hand.”She finishes.   
”I believe we can narrow it down to 2 suspects.”Kageyama says.

”Tsukishima and Ushijima seem to would have had the motive to kill if their secret was known.”Kageyama says narrowing his eyes.

”Hey how can we know it was one of them?”Suga asks.

”I think it was Tsukishima!He would kill Asahi!”Noya says with a hoarse throat.

”I agree with Noya!Tsukishima is just the kind of asshole who would kill him!”Tanaka says.

“H-hey I don’t think we can accuse him so quickly.”I argue.

”He just has the right motive.”Kiyoko says.

”Come on do you all really think Tsuki did it?”Bokuto asks.

”Looks like this decision is really **Split.”** Monokuma says

**Split debate initiated**

**Team #1**

**Ushijima**

**Kageyama**

**Kiyoko**

**Nishinoya**

**Akaashi**

**Oikawa**

**Tanaka**

**Team #2**

**Yachi**

**Tsukishima**

**Yamaguchi**

**Sugawara**

**Bokuto**

**“He has the motive to do so!”Ushijima argues.**

**”But just because he has the motive doesn’t mean we can prove it!”Sugawara says.**

**”He is our prime suspect after Yachi was we aren’t risking anything by voting him.”Kageyama says.**

**”Is that all you got your highness?”Tsukishima says with a smirk.**

**”Come on don’t be foolish he is the only person who would kill.”Oikawa argues.**

**”H-hey we have no proof!”I argue.**

**”Just vote him already.”Akaashi says.**

**”W-we have a-an alibi!”Yamaguchi fires.**

**FULL COUNTER Team #2 wins.**

”Really what is this alibi?”Kiyoko asks.

”A-fter t-the blackout me Yachi and him were together until 3:15 pm when we left to our rooms proving he could have killed him!”Yamaguchi says.Tsukishima looks up frim his podium.Yamaguchi flashes me a glare that says _”please trust me on this he isn’t the culprit!”_

 _”_ Yachi can you back this up?”Ushijima asks.

**Perjury has been unlocked.The perjury skill can be used to lie.  
**

**“ILL TURN THIS LIE INTO THE TRUTH!”**

”Yeah I was there.”I say I notice Tsukishima’s eyes widening.

“Then we’re back at square one.”Sugawara says.

I close my eyes. _”not exactly one person has been suspicious and that person is YOU.”_

**Accuse Someone!**

**Tobio Kageyama has been selected!**

**”I SEE IT CLEARLY NOW!”**

**”THE CULPRIT IS YOU!”**

I point a shaking finger at Kageyama.”You..”I mutter.”You killed Asahi..”I say.

”Huh why would I do that?”He says and I notice him looking around sweating.

”H-he figured out your talent..”I say.

“It’s obvious your the culprit!”he yells his calm mask begun to crack.

**Rebuttal showdown has begun.**

”YOU wrote the note lead him into a trap!”He argues

”You waited until he arrived!He continues.

”You snuck up on him and hit him with the **Hammer!”** He finishes.

**Truth Bullet Selected-Hammer**

**”I WILL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!”**

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN WON.**

”H-hold on how did you know it was a hammer?”I asked.

”I uh I guessed!”He said.

”Huh only me Yachi and Yamaguchi knew about that hammer.”Tsukishima says with a smirk.

”Kageyama you killed him?”Suga says with shock.

”I- you FUCKING BASTARD!”Nishinoya yelled.

”Noya bro calm down!”Tanaka says.

“Y-you have a black piercing and chew gum aswell.”I say.

”Shut.Up.Shut.Up”He muttered.

“ShutupshutupshutupshutupSHUTUPSHUTUP...SHUT UP SHUTUP SHUTUP!”He yelled.

”Kageyama bro?”Bokuto says.

”Leave him he knows he lost.”Akaashi says.

”I SWEAR I DIDN’T FUCKING KILL HIM!”He yelled.

”HOW STUPID ARE YOU!”He snarls

“Enough you know you are finished.”Ushijima says.

The courtroom fills with a chuckle.

”heh heh heh heh.”He mutters

”WHAT THE FUCK MAN YOU KILLED ASAHI AND YOU’RE GONNA LAUGH!”Noya yells

”Noya thats enough.”Kiyoko says.

“hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.”His laughter growing increasingly in volume.

”I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SECRETS!ASAHI WAS REALLY THE ULTIMATE SPY!”He yells with a grin.

”Kageyama man are you okay?”Bokuto asks.

“I guess you win.”He says.  
“Yachi finish this.”He says with a sigh.

“H-heres how I think it went.O-our blackened wrote a note to Asahi telling him to meet them.They waited until Asahi went to the storage room before hitting him over the head with the hammer accidentally leaving behind their gum and piercing which they had stabbed into his right hand after killing him.T-they then left the room.The culprit who committed this crime is none other than Tobio Kageyama.”I say.  
  


”All right its voting time!”Monokuma says

after everyone voted

**Kageyama-16**

**Everyone else-0**

**The wheel began to spin.**

**”Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?”Monokuma says.**

**It landed on Kageyama.**

”You are correct our culprit is none other than Tobio Kageyama the ultimate private investigator.”Monokuma says.

”I oughta hand it to ya brats you got it right 2 times in a row!”He says.as our podiums disappear.Kageyama walks over to me.I look down but feel something wrap around my shoulders.”Take care.”He says.

”Perhaps we will all meet again I wish it didn’t have to come to this.”He says.

”BULLSHIT!”Noya snarls before rushing to him pushing him to the ground.

”Nishinoya!”Sugawara cries.

“Calm down man!”Tanaka says.

“It’s punishment time!”Monokuma says.

**A collar grabs Kageyama by his neck pulling him to a room.**

**Tobii Kageyama Ultimate Private Investigator status:executed**

**he is shown in a room.He is strapped to a chair.He struggles under the bindings.Monokuma’s surround him.One taking a wrench and hitting him in the stomach.He lets out a terrible scream.The Monokuma then cuts down his cheek with a knife.The terrified expression on his face grows.All I can do is watch in horror as he is tortured by the Monokumas.He is tortured with many things like knives or bats.He lets out one loud scream before he is finally killed.His body is then torn apart by the monokumas.**

”Kageyama damnit.”Suga mutters.

”Talk about overkill.”Akashi mutters.I fall to my knees in tears.

”Why are you mourning a bastard like him!”Noya yells.

”Woah Noya bro that’s not cool.”Bokuto says.

”Come on Noya.”Tanaka says.

”I’ll be leaving aswell.”Suga says.Everyone eventually follows suit leaving me Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone.

”Why did you lie for me?”he asks.

”I-I just went with my gut.”I say.

”I didn’t ask for your pity.”he says before leaving with Yamaguchi.The sounds of his footsteps echoing.

**NOW ON DANGANRONPA AFTER DARK!**

**”i’m your host Monokuma.I’m here with our star!Yachi Hitoka.”He says.**

**”Now Yachi I have just 3 questions for you.How did it feel to rewatch tonight’s episode?He asks.**

”I-I felt shocked I-I um felt the emotions I was acting on television.”I say.

**”ah what an interesting answer!Anyways Yachi my second question for you is can you tell us anything about next week motive.”He asks.**

”N-not r-really besides from the fact it really tests our friendships and it’s the most psychologically painful one so f-far.”I say.

**”I see anyways your character on the show has amnesia.Can you tell us if she ever recovers her memories?”He asks.**

”I-I cant say exactly but that-ts up in the air right now.T-the show does get more emotionsl from now on though.”I say looking at my hands.

**”Alright thats all we have time for tonight on danganronpa after dark!See you all for next weeks episode!”**

(Longest chapter so far i’m kinda proud)


	17. Far From The Truth-Daily Life I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing things like salmon mode and love suites.I’ll make salmon mode as a separate story.

**12/16 students remain.**

I sigh before getting on the elevator.I step off the elevator into the empty hallway walking down it sluggishly.I sigh opening my room door closing it than flopping down onto my bed.I groan when I am interrupted by a knock on mydoor.I slowly get up opening it to Kiyoko standing there.I let her inside my room closing the door.I sat down on my bed letting her sit beside me.”You know Yachi your one of the only people I trust here.”she says I feel my face heat up.I didn’t reply.I turned to face her.Neither of us said a thing.The silence between us wasn’t forced it was sweet and comforting.I gazed into her blueberry colored eyes.I felt her hand grasp at mine.Our hands interlocked.The awkward tension filled the room.But a sweet smell of lavender and roses filled my nose.It was a comforting beautiful smell.The smell wasn’t overwhelming at all.The smell was faint.Then I realized this smell came from her.Kiyoko..her smell was filling my nose.The smell of lying in a field of roses the air blowing on my face as I just take it in.I feel butterflies in my stomach the warmth of her close to me.I finally said it.The feelings I have felt since I have come here.The way my heart fluttered and my brain did bunny loops in my head when she spoke to me.The way she treated me so kindly it made my heart melt.The way she was so perfect in each and every way.How every little thing she did made my heart beat a little faster.The nervous feelings I got whenever I was near her.I said it all spilled all of my thoughts about her.I told her all about how I never had the guts to tell her.The night I left was because I wanted to tell her everything.Time stopped when my lips met hers.The fluttering in my stomach intensified.My heart pounded in my chest.I could only focus on how soft she felt against my mouth.I couldn’t tell if I had dreamed of anything more than this moment.The way it felt when her fingers intertwined with her.It felt like a fever dream.Kiyoko couldn’t help but feel like it was just her imagination.Her stomach twisted in a knot unsure how to feel.The dizzy feeling she felt knowing she was really in this moment.She had never felt so shy in her life.She still gently unlock our hands and draped her arms around her small frame.She let her arms dropped to her side before pulling away.

I glanced away from Kiyoko an awkward silence filling the room.I feel a tug on my arm.I turn towards Kiyoko.She grasps my right hand and places a gentle kiss to it.I feel my face heat up.”K-Kiyoko.”I mutter.”Yachi it’s okay I feel the same way..”She says.”pupupupupu nighttime has begun access to the gym and dining hall after this time is probibited.”Monokuma’s voice says over the intercom.”Y-you can stay if you want.”I say.”Y-you can go change in the bathroom.”I say and she goes into the bathroom.I get up and slip into my pyjamas.I lay down on my bed waiting for Kiyoko.She laid down her glasses on my desk. She slipped in beside me Her warm breath tickling the back of my neck.I close my eyes attempting to go to sleep.

_”I wake up on a paved path surrounded by grass.”where am I?”I think but continue down the road.I notice a bench at the end of the path.I continued down the path towards it.The scenery was oddly peaceful.I sat down on the bench.”how did it feel.”I widen my eyes at hearing a familiar voice.”How did it feel when you pratically killed me.”I get up off the bench.I look at his face all bloody and mangled.”K-Kageyama.”I mutter.He gets closer.”You stood there and watched.”He gets closer.”You watched me scream in pain.”He stares me in the eyes.YOU LET ME DIE!”He lunges at me._

I jolt awake in tears .I look around panicking. _”phew just a dream.”_ I feel Kiyoko stir beside me.”Yachi..what’s wrong?”She whispers.I roll over turning to face her.”it’s nothing.”I mutter.”It’s obviously something because you’re upset.”She whispers.”It was just a bad dream.”I whisper.I widen my eyes when she wraps an arm around me pulling me close to her.”K-Kiyoko.”I mutter.I blush when she presses a kiss to my forehead.”shh.. it’s okay your safe i’m here.”she reassures me.I smile from the warmth of her arms.I instinctively nuzzle into her stomach.I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

7:00 am

the sound of Monokuma’s voice coming over the intercom woke me up.I widen my eyes realizing the position I fell asleep in.I immediately turn red.I carefully crawl out of Kiyoko’s arms.I take my clothes and change in the bathroom.I exit the bathroom and my room leaving Kiyoko still there.I head to the dining hall.I noticed nobody else was there yet so l sat down and ate my meal.I noticed everyone began to enter the room.Kuroo came and sat beside me.”So how did it go with you and Kiyoko?”he says with a smirk.”H-huh how did you know!?”I sputter.”I saw her leaving your room.”He says.”what’s this about Kiyoko leaving Yachi’s room?”Suga asks comjng over to us..”Yachi here has got herself a girlfriend!”Kuroo says.”Shut up right now.”I say glaring at him.”Pupupu good morning beloved students!”Monokuma says out of nowhere.”Monokuma go away nobody likes you!”Bokuto says.”Jeez so harsh to your dear headmaster!I was gonna announce a new reward!”He says.”What is this reward?”Ushijima asks skeptically.”The monodraw machine in the game room!You can spin to get random gifts to give to your friends!Plus a special surprise inside!”Monokuma says before disappearing.”I dont trust him.”Ushijima says.I decide to leave the room and go to the game room.I look at the monodraw machine jumping when Monokuma appears.”pupupu!since your my favourite student i’ll let you have a special deal!You can get access to our special prizes for free!”Monokuma says plopping a key in my hand before leaving.

**Love Hotel key acquired.**

**Freetime has begun!Spend freetime any way you want!**

**Vote on who you wish to be our first love suit!**

**Yes I finally did it who knows if Kiyoko will stay alive though 🤪**


End file.
